A personal computer (PC) is often programmed to display a sequence of images or a stream of video as a screen saver for the monitor of the PC. A screen saver program, or several screen saver programs, may be programmed into the PC at the factory or may be downloaded to the PC from another source such as a web site on the Internet or another PC. The screen saver program is locally stored on the PC and is triggered when what is being displayed on the monitor has not changed for a certain period of time even though the PC and monitor are turned on.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.